


Hermione the new dark princess

by Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Recovered Memories, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter
Summary: Hermione remembers a distant past when she was a beloved riddle of her papa, so it is normal that she finds her place as the dark princess.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. dad

Hermione woke up for another day of normalcy in her little family home.

She loved her family but if she was sincere with herself, she would have much preferred to be in a family with a minimum of magical ancestry just to be able to converse of her powers with someone other than her books, sometimes she thought she could understand Harry a minimum when he was stuck with his uncle and aunt but now he is warm with the Weasleys playing quidditch every day surrounded by magic, while she was drowned in the poignant normality of the muggles. Provided that the return comes quickly!

She went down the narrow stairs to the kitchen to prepare for her shopping day in Muggle London, or rather her monthly raid on London bookstores; but this morning a big surprise awaited him in the kitchen, his mother and his father sitting like nothing was except that the black mage Voldemort was also in the room watching them like vermin.

-Mom, Dad, what is he doing here?

None of them answered her or even deigned to turn their heads towards her, they were content to look vague, expressionless as if their souls had been swallowed by the darkness that Hermione was beginning to feel weighing on her.

"Hello, Hermione," Voldemort replied in a manner courteous enough to seem suspicious to him.

-Don't talk to me, Monster, I won't tell you where Harry is hidden, you can torture me, take my eyes off if you want but I would never speak!

-Who to talk about torture, I am not here to hurt you on the contrary I want to take you home with your real family, with people who have known you for much longer than you can think that these beings do pathetic.

-These beings as you say are my parents, and they love me! You don't know me at all!

Voldemort walked around the table where his parents were still sitting to slowly approach her.

-Oh if Hermione I know you for the simple reason that .... I am your father.

Hermione felt her legs try to let go but quickly regained consciousness, enough to say:

-It's impossible ! My parents are the Grangers, but you put a spell on them!

-No, I gave them their lives back on the contrary.

-How does that, asked the brunette intrigued enough that the black lord has not yet killed him.

-I am indeed your father and if you let me throw a simple memory charm on you, I would find you as before.

-And if you kill me or implant me false memories?

-I won't kill you or your mother will kill me next, and if you want to know the spell I'm going to use I can tell you in advance which one is to prove my good faith.

Hermione, although little reassured by her words, which were intended to be really calming, dropped into a chair near her parents and waited for a change or even death.

A light blue glow came out of Voldemort's bone-shaped wand, and a kind of gentle warmth filled the girl's body as if she had slipped under a thick, cozy blanket and suddenly ... memories, for example hundreds propelled through her head, some of the people she recognized as Draco, her parents, a few random Slytherins, and one who appeared to be her own mother.

She sees herself, very young, trying to walk towards this woman, then another where she was herself on Narcissa's lap, surrounded by gifts with a very young draco.

But the last one was the worst, she must have been 10 years old, she saw ministry aurors taking her away from home after having knocked out her house elf while her parents were away, she could hear herself clearly shouting and cry for his father then suddenly a feeling of emptiness and confusion assail, all his memory and his life had been stolen from him.

Everything had paraded before these eyes and when she opened her last, she no longer saw the enemy she had learned to hate in spite of herself but her father, the man who had bordered him on every nightmare, who had spoken with her for hours in her office, the one who had offered her her first broom at 5 years old (Thinking about that she would try to enter the quidditch team, she missed flying too much).

She ran into his arms, crying hot tears.

-You missed me so much ! (Unconsciously of course but it's true)

-You too my darling, I never stopped trying to find you, you have changed so much in 7 years, are you going to Hogwarts in 6 th year already ?! Too many years have been wrested from us!

-How did you know where I was hidden?

-When draco once again complained to his father about how pissed you off beating him in every subject.

-Of course I removed the memory of these muggles, you return to the manor with me, your mother is very impatient to see you. We are going to give a huge ball in your honor and you will change house at the start of the school year, a descendant of Salazard Slytherin will never go to Griffondor.

-I hope, I could not bear to go back a year more or at least with my memory ...

-Well !

5 minutes later, Sonya of her real first name had grouped everything she wanted to take ... all that mattered to her and they landed in front of the mansion of her childhood, once inside, Sonya plunged once again into her old memories, but was quickly brought back to reality by the heel noise of a woman in a black business suit and a white blouse which gave her a very aristocratic and glamorous air which went down the marble staircase. The woman also had large green eyes and long, slightly wavy brown hair that ran down her back like a waterfall.

The woman also had large green eyes and long, slightly wavy brown hair flowing down her back like a waterfall.

Just at the sight of the stranger whom she recognized directly as her mother, Sonya felt good and safe. Without asking for permission beforehand, she ran into his arms.

-My darling, I'm so happy to see you again, we really missed you so much!

\- Happy to finally be at home, with the family.

-We are going to have a sumptuous and grandiose party for your return!

-You really talk too much like daddy sometimes.

\- Come with me, we will store your things in your room.

-Oh I didn't take anything except a few textbooks for school.

-Always as studious as I can see, but that also means going out shopping to redo a complete wardrobe, I'm going to call Narcissa, she'll probably be delighted to accompany us.

With that they climbed the huge staircase to her new room.


	2. back home

In this version of the story Draco makes its mark in 5th year.

Her room was at the end of a long corridor, the room she seemed to be twice as old as her old home with the Grangers. Her few things flew out of her arms and went to line up alone in the huge shelf which seemed very empty for Sonya but she would not be long in filling it, that she could swear.

Her mother guided her to a hairdresser who could have belonged to a movie star, none of her imperfections could even hope to go unnoticed, starting with her hair which compared to her memories seemed far too voluminous.

-You didn't have hair as thick ... when you were younger.

-Thank you for the tact, but no, I also wondered why they had changed so much?

-I would bet on a fate of the ministry, but it is immediately visible that they are only men. You want a secret, there is a spell to have more ... tamed hair, Cappillas immentis Cop ....

Her hair began to sparkle slightly and then to relax, ending up in light curls on her back almost like her mother's, you would have thought that they had been working for hours by professionals.

-You want to know the most beautiful ... It's final!

-You mean they will always be as beautiful and will not become that awful mass again ?! Cool !

-Yes, at least for the moment but I will try to find a spell so that you can find your old appearance, I do not want you to keep this silhouette of muggle born while you inherited from me and your father who under his snake appearance is very beautiful, if only he did not find it practical to be respected, kissing a snake is strange.

\- It is not like that naturally?

-Of course not, it would be strange but it's just a disillusionment spell that makes it look like but when we are alone, it becomes normal, you will see.

-I hope, it scares me a little like that, it's quite far from my image of dad.

Her mother turned to her empty cupboard for the moment, and sighed loudly,

-It will quickly go get you new clothes, an empty wardrobe is sad especially for pureblood ...

It would seem that her mother thought she was ready for a complete makeover, but she started slowly with only a hair test with a few caramel streaks in her hair which was now completed with golden highlights totally different from her muddy brown before.

In front of her mirror where all her physical nightmares had just been removed, a feeling of hollowness still blackened her heart because something that had always been so close to her now seemed to be miles away from her.

-The ball is tonight isn't it?

-Yes we want to introduce you to high society, the heiress of Voldemort do you imagine?

-Yes ... said Sonya distractedly who made her mother question:

-You regret as a little griffondork?

-A bit I admit it but I know that it is my father and that my heart is on his side and that is why I think to ask him for the dark mark so that I am really on his side and not theirs .

-You are very young for that, you could have something else and you would be condemned to long-sleeved clothes, you go back to Hogwarts in September don't forget, at the Slytherins perhaps but still.

-Will there be at the ball that I could know about Hogwarts?

His mother took some time to think:

-All purebloods of quality so The Malfoys of course, The Lestranges, some Blacks, and some other members of the inner circle of Death Eaters for whom you can trust.

-So everyone at Hogwarts will know.

-I don't know who in particular, but maybe you could talk to him about it after the party.

-Surely, I would talk to him about everything at that time, including the brand I want the same as Malfoy ... Oops!

-Of one his first name is Draco learns to use it and two how you saw his mark?

-It's quite complicated ...

-Made simple then young girl!

-It might have pushed me up the stairs which earned us both a glue and we had to clean all the floors of the trophy room and unwittingly, I mean unwittingly, he maybe had a spray of water which made his shirt transparent which showed me through the fabric the brand, but he made me swear to say nothing and as it is not my business I have nothing tell anyone, not even harry, uh potter

-You will tell your father about it.

-It's strange at the same time I have all the feelings and memories of Draco and I children but at the same time I have our complicated relationship at Hogwarts, keep talking about Hogwarts I have to go where I don't really understood if I was forced somewhere.

-You want to go to Slytherin or stay Hermione Granger in Griffondor but know that the two are not compatible together.

-I really don't know everything is too confusing for me ...

-You will see at the end of summer, this is not a pressing issue.

Her mother then left the room telling her that she would come back to help her get ready around 7:30 p.m.

Sonya much too confused decided to rediscover her childhood home, she walked past the family library promising to go discover it later in the summer, she spent her afternoon revisiting the living rooms, the sunny gardens by the bright summer afternoon sun, she ended up at her father's office hoping he was there, her questions seemed pressing enough to him that despite all the entertainment possibilities of this house this idea was his only activity of the day.

She knocked on the door and a deep voice answered "come in".

On entering, she saw her father sitting at his desk reading a stack of paper which she suspected were reports of her death eaters. He looked up from the paperwork as soon as he entered, and a smile spread across his human face, so she could swear on promise that her father was the most innocent man on the planet, not the mage black.

-Sonya, you save me from the paperwork, you want to go for a tour of the place, he asked her

-Of course, I would like to talk to you too.

-Off we go, he got up from his big chair.


	3. a special night

How can you live with so many clothes? I know that a long time ago I was totally used to it but now I really find that it does not mean anything, I will surely not wear half just this year. Dozens of evening dresses hung in a corner, hundreds of summer dresses, winter capes, clothing of all seasons. But the best or the worst (to be seen) was undoubtedly the wardrobe full of pairs of shoes.

Once dressed the hardest thing was to come, having to go down the steps and mingle with people who hate me with all their souls whatever their ages. Total stress! Is there still time to run away ?! Let's not take it step by step ...

Once out of my room, I realized the power of the soundproofing spell placed on my door. The hallway was filled with noise from the reception hall. Voices were rising in all directions and I was impressed with my ease in recognizing certain voices quite easily. That of my father was the first, my mother just then and to my greatest surprise that of ... draco. A clear, reassuring, almost warm voice, very different from the nasal and unbearable voice I could remember from Hogwarts. This one I would sign well to hear it every day. But what can I say as nonsense when I am nervous.

The staircase had never seemed so long to me, at least since I came back I had no fun counting each of the steps. But at least now I know there are 52 ... Good to know if I have to run back up.

To my great surprise the atmosphere that escaped from the room was not at all stuffy as I had imagined, but rather like a reception for the Minister, a fine mixture between camaraderie and respect for the people more graded.

My intention was very clear, to enter the crowded room as discreetly as possible and stay there as long as possible, but I should have known that my evening would not be spent as calmly. Thanks daddy!

No sooner had I set foot in the room than ...

No sooner had I set foot in the room than all eyes turned to me. Impossible to escape, all the exit doors were blocked by the crowd; and if I ran there would be someone who would stop me with or without magic.

STOP! I have to stop thinking like Hermione! I am no longer that person! These people are my family, they are in my camp, on my side of the war and none of them will hurt me ... I hope. The lights are clouded, the people around me have become shadows, which in spite of myself increases my sense of danger.

I have no chance to run away anyway, Dad is already walking towards me. He split the crowd like the Red Sea.

-My dear disciples and friends, I am proud to announce the success of years and years of research. My wife and I finally managed to find our very dear daughter, our baby who had been taken from us a long time ago by the supposedly nice side.

He was incredible. He didn't even need a sound to make him hear, listen, and above all respect the crowd. All of them cared only for him. I hope that one day I could get to be respected as much as he is. He took my hand and led me into the light, towards my mother. They all exclaimed in amazement when they saw who I was. All were silent. A single brave or stupid man shouted, "It's Potter's stupid griffondor!" It's a trap my master!

The idiot rushed running towards me but before he could even touch me he was flattened on the ground by a silhouette that I did not have time to recognize because of his speed. I only recognized a familiar silver reflection but from where.

Father pushed me towards an exit but I retained it long enough to be able to return to the scene without worrying if others could still attack me.

-Yes ! Many have recognized me! Even without being from my year at Hogwarts you know who I am ... But I am not that person or at least am no longer and would never become him again. I have nothing in common with Hermione Granger, I want to forget her past and start my future, and preferably by your side. And if you don't believe me .... Look at this!

All stared at my forearm covered with a mark recognizable among all since all here had the same on theirs. Its black color contrasted on my pale or almost white skin. The snake was waving happily under the light of the candlesticks above my head.

-You can see that my daughter is on our side and that her somewhat complicated past will not harm us in our quest for power. She is back and forever.

He took me by the hand and led me out of the stage and I was all too happy to finally be able to be a minimum out of reach of all eyes. The table covered with food and drink was welcome, I never thought I could be so thirsty in my life. It's decided the long speeches it's over for me at least I hope so.

-You did well my daughter, I am almost proud of you.

-Almost ?! I said offended.

-You could have done a few more executions.

-It's your signature executions father, I do more in finesse.

He laughed slightly at my answer but not loud enough for someone else to hear it.

-Now I leave you, I am going to join your mother otherwise I am afraid that the door of my room will be closed to me this evening.

-Go ahead.

Once father left I slipped towards one of the small balconies which overlooked the West gardens. The view was so beautiful. The setting sun was reflected in the fountains. The tall bushes of the labyrinth gradually became blacker towards the horizon.

A tear crept down my cheek as soon as the memories came back to haunt me, happier days each other spent running in the gardens laughing loudly. Trying not to fall from the top of my little legs to outrun an equally young Draco.

-There is only a griffondor to cry in front of such a sight.

I didn't even have to turn around to find out that the fruit of my thoughts had materialized right behind me.

-And how is it that as soon as I think of you you always appear?

He propped himself up right next to me by the railing, his arms casually leaning against the granite wall. Her hair seemed to reflect the sun and took on a golden hue.

\- So how do you think about me? And I'm the one who makes you cry?

-No, I laughed, It's just the upheaval in my head. It's confusing to have to remember a life, and even more to have to re-imagine yourself on people you've learned to hate in years.

-It doesn't have to be ...

-You can't know, I want to pull my hair out of my head, nothing really makes sense to me anymore.

Unconsciously I got lost just looking at the maze below without even worrying about the silence which thickened as the seconds passed. The sky was getting darker and darker and the sun was slowly descending the last few meters to the horizon to hide its last rays.

-Can I ask you something ? breathed Draco after a while.

I turned my head towards him, his head was turned towards the ground too, but not of the same dreamy aspect that I had I imagine, more a tormented air.

-Yes go ahead.

He slowly turned his silver gaze towards me:

-What is the last thing you remember about me? but before your kidnapping ...

\- It's vague but it was a little before my birthday a little after Christmas. I remember dad suggested I open all the Christmas presents on my birthday, but you were angry because you had to wait too since you were sleeping with us at that time, but I don't know why anymore. And since you didn't want to wait either, you convinced me to open them overnight.

-And we got caught with the packages open all over the living room! he laughs

-It was your fault! I didn't mean it at first but you blackmailed me for the vase you broke!

-You pushed me on it! he cried

We burst out laughing, we really hadn't changed at all.


	4. love or just us

We spent the evening in his room talking about everything and nothing without even worrying about the time. It is astonishing nevertheless after years of hatred and competitiveness we still managed to keep our complicity as a child. And thinking about it this old / new relationship with draco seems much more authentic to me than the one I had been able to live as part of the golden trio.

From his bed draco gave me a funny look:

-You know I'm not going to explode draco ...

He straightened on an elbow: -I can tell you something So?

-Of course !

-You know if your father learns that I tell you that he will kill me ...

-So don't tell me.

He stuck out my tongue as if we were still 8 years old. No problem I jump from the sofa to fall heavily on the bed, jostling its owner by the way.

-Sell me anyway and I promise I wouldn't tell anyone.

-Do not promise a promise that you are not sure you can keep in the end.

-Do not make a drama and tell me now that you started selling the wick.

-Do you know what's below the mansion?

-Riddle? Yes .... Old jails and empty torture rooms. Why ?

-That's what parents always told us to keep us from going because you were too scared of blood and I would never go without you.

-You were a real coward at the time ... I sighed, the number of more jokes that we could have done if you didn't always show up at the last moment ...

-Not cowardly, be careful!

-If you say it, my young friend, if you say it ....

Before I could even understand anything draco was already on me.

-I'm not a cushion! Get off you're too heavy!

-It's the first time you say that, he laughed, before you were the heaviest!

-Yes, before! When we were 8 years old! We grew up well ...

-Well fortunately, otherwise I could not do that!

On that he melted on the lips without any restraint. At the time I wanted to push him away because despite our childhood years we didn't know each other enough, but unconsciously I knew right away that I loved him enough to be able to kiss him without hesitation either.

When we ran out of air, we had to separate. I lift my face high enough to be able to look him in the eye.

-Why did you do that ?

He smiles: -Because I wanted to.

-You're sick, my father will kill you ...

-No.

-Are you sure of that?

-Because you wouldn't let him do it.

-Maybe if you don't tell me your famous secret ...

I straighten up to his greatest regret, he starts to sigh then finally lets go of his secret:

-These are homes, people have lived under your house for years.

-How about that people?

The pseudo romantic atmosphere was definitely over, I only felt surprise and maybe also a little fear. How long had she been subconsciously sharing her house? And with who ?

-Who and for how long? I asked in a small voice.

-An old family of wizards, whom you know quite well, but not just because of their great reputation started a few years ago.

-No... ?

-Yes.

-You're sure ?

-How not to be. I spoke to them during the last vacation. Besides, they are not as annoying as their sons.

-And he knows?

-For 1 week, but he has not yet recovered.

\- Knowing him he is angry because he got married in the meantime. I thought he was happy?

-Is that why he is angry so much?

-Do you know what that means?

-The Potters are alive.


	5. back from the dead

When can I see them? Should I tell Harry about it? Or go talk to my father?

I do not know yet.

Am I selfish to just want to stay with my blond?

I turn to said blonde. He seemed calm, arms behind his head staring at the ceiling just above him. He blinks only every few seconds as if he was counting them himself.

-Draco?

-Yes?

-What are we?

I hear him sigh near me. He does not answer immediately as if I had asked him a very complicated algebraic problem. Another sigh, then an answer.

-People close but who don't really understand each other.

-Is that how you see us?

-I don't really know, it's something very vague at the moment. But be sure of one thing, it is something that I really like very much and I do not intend to end it whatever happens.

-Even my father?

-Even your father.

I sat down on the comforter taking care to stay back to him.

-I don't know if it's stupidity or courage.

-The one and the other often merge in my opinion.

I turn to him, it's funny how my opinion on him to change in a very short time. Next year at Hogwarts may be very strange. I hope to be able to remain friends with Harry, for me it is really a very close friend almost a brother. What about Ron? He is no longer an idiot who we are continuously. Before finding my memory I could hardly bear it but now I know that if he dares to open his mouth near me now that I am myself again I risk killing him on the spot.

\- I'm going to talk to Father about the Potters.

-Are you sure ?

-Don't worry, I wouldn't tell him it's you. I would just tell him that I discovered it by chance while walking around. Something very sentimental to avoid asking too many questions.

-Okay, but before you leave I want something, a kiss as a right to get out of this bed.

-What kid, I laughed, but okay.

His lips suddenly found themselves on mine.

\---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

Getting my father to accept that I could go down to the Potters was probably one of the most heated debates in my life, but it was worth it. The stairs were as I expected, the old green wallpaper was decrepit and falling in places and was moldy in others. The wobbly stairs creaked and the spell in the magic light became weaker as the seconds passed. Nothing could suggest that someone was living on a lower floor.

At the bottom of the stairs, the atmosphere suddenly changed. From stressful and oppressive to warm and family. Even the heat had increased. It's strange that between the last and the penultimate step there was such a change in temperature ... Surely a good old camouflage spell. From the top of the stairs, the last steps were in the deepest darkness while below the corridor was bathed in a soft light which warmed the space without even needing windows to the outside.

At the end of the corridor, a blue door seemed to open onto a sort of apartment. Should I knock on the door even if in theory I am still at home?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Steps were made towards the door, then a woman's voice.

-Since when do you knock before entering Tom?

The door opened on a woman in her forties, quite pretty with long red hair which fell to her back, a few gray locks could be seen on the sides of her head. Her frank smile fell when she saw that it was not his usual guest at the door

-Hello...?

-Good morning, Miss Granger, she said smiling at me.

-Riddle, I corrected her gently for fear of making her angry.

-That's new she heard from afar, in the apartment behind Madame Potter.

The latter held back a small laugh and invited him to return.

The interior was simple and very cozy. Everything was in the right place to make you easily feel at home. Lots of green plants, probably to forget the crush of living in a basement. The living room was very large and was directly connected to the kitchen by a counter matching a few high bar stools.

Mr. Potter was seated on an armchair reading the wizard's gazette which had on the front page a photo of his own son with the headline "The numerous love affairs of our national hero". I giggled without realizing it.

-What makes you laugh so much girl, launched the man.

\- Nothing sir, I lowered my head while answering.

-When one, my name is James and two, you must have laughed for something. I love to laugh, give me a good opportunity to enjoy it.

-The cover of the gazette.

-Is it still a fabric of lies? Too bad, I would have really liked it to be true ... So my son did not follow me in my quest for all the female hearts of Hogwarts?

-James !! Scolded Lily.

I laugh even more.

-For a time yes, he was a real player but not with the girls if you know what I mean. Today, however, it is permanently stored.

\- Whether he is gay doesn't matter to us, half of the marauders were. But how does it rank permanently? It is...

-Yes, he is married.

-But to whom? It has just lost its mark!

-Yes, but they had known each other for a long time. It is true that their relationship is very young but they love each other so much that people never had anything to complain about, and anyway they did not care about our blessing. They just knew it was their destiny.

-Who is it then? asked Lily clearly worried about her son.

-I don't think I'm the right person to tell you, sorry.

-Well, we will come to know, sighed James.

Lily offered me a drink and while sipping my pumpkin juice I finally remembered why I had gone down to the basement.

-Why do you live below my house?

-All just because we are "retired" death eaters, "she said, making quotes with her fingers.

-Are you ... Death Eaters?


	6. harry

Returning to Grimmaurd, I only had to tell them that I had warned Harry in advance. The latter was far too kind to denounce me to Molly but in his eyes I knew that I should give him explanations sooner or later. I was hoping it would be sooner rather than later, I don't plan to drag on here and draco was already missing me.

The hardest part was above all to avoid the Weasleys. Between Ronald who tries to hit on me in a more than indecent way and Molly who only seemed to live to be able to force-feed her with food of all kinds at every hour of the day.

Finding a time to speak with Harry alone was much more complicated than expected, there was always someone to come and disturb us. They all ganged up on me or what ?!

It was only at the library that I could finally find him face to face, between the shelves they were sure to be hidden from Weasley parents and none of their children would venture here, you never know they could unfortunately learn Something. Harry was lying on his stomach on one of the old rugs between the potions and medical enchantments sections.

-Isn't that kind of a book too smart for you? Or would it be your husband who finally influenced you in the right direction?

-Very funny Hermione. No, it was I who decided to educate myself. And especially that gentleman leaves his books of potions lying around in our room, and that I had no more comics to read.

-He must have laughed when he saw you read them, he who always repeats that your idiots during lessons.

-He doesn't even know that I steal his books, laughed Harry.

-Play Potter well!

I sit next to him with my own book "Tell his best friend the truth about his family almost gone but not completely".

How can I tell her that her parents are alive and well, in addition to being former Death Eaters and living under my father's mansion which is none other than Voldemort himself.

-Your parents are alive. I say jerk.

I had to tell him one day ... I might as well tell him all of a sudden.

He looked at me with big eyes. Then frowned angrily.

-If it's a joke, Merlin knows it's not funny.

-It's not a joke, I defended myself. Ask Severus! He knows it too. !

-You know I haven't seen Severus for 1 month. He was to return after one of his spy missions but has not yet returned.

Now that I had told her part of the big secret as much all tell her.

-He's at my place. He didn't come back because he's too confused to see you right now, seeing Lily hurt him too much and since he found out he locked himself in one of the rooms in the mansion and yelled at everyone people who get too close to his liking. I'm sorry Harry. I should have told you earlier but I admit that I was far too afraid of losing you, for me you are really my brother. Lying to you in all my letters seemed like a good idea at the time.

He remains calm and stares at the cupboard right in front of him as if all the answers to the hundreds of questions they are asking are going to come out. But nothing, despite the many minutes that have passed in spite of us.

-Harry I'm real ...

-Hush! He cut me

He started to fix the piece of furniture again and this time I was silent. Then:

-I want to see Severus.

-No problem ! I say, getting up quickly. But he is at home as I said and Father is surely there ...

-And who is your father? he asked in a selfless tone as he picked it up in turn.

-Tom Riddle.

-If that's all ... Let's go.

He started to leave the room.

-Did you understand me correctly? I yelled at him.

He turned around with a vague look.

-I don't care where we go as long as I see him again. You could take me to the lair of a dragon that I don't care. And being married to a Death Eater made me realize that not everyone is as black and white as Dumbledore wants me to believe.

I followed him out of the library, we neutralize almost no problem to join the exit, let's just say that Ronald will have a big headache and a slight amnesia when he wakes up in his closet. As I walked through Grimmaurd's door I wondered how Father would react.

\---------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

As usual, the gate opened when I arrived, but slower than usual, probably because of the presence of Harry at my side. Harry looked at the house and the garden with great admiration.

-How long have you lived here?

-Early July when Dad came to pick me up from the Muggles.

-Muggles? Dentists?

-I will tell you everything later.

I knocked on the door, it was Lino who opened the door for me. I threw him a "finally" in the face. I noticed that Harry flinched at this remark towards the house elf. She spent finally further and advanced confidently into the house of his childhood, unlike Harry who saw the large building which imprisoned within it the devil in person aka Hermione's father and his black angel aka Severus Snape.

I entered the living room with a rather perky pace I admit. Draco was sitting on one of the happy chairs with a book. As usual I sit directly on her lap. He looked up at Harry.

\- Hi Potter ... How are you? he said in his eternal mocking voice when he spoke to Harry.

-Draco, he's there as a friend so calm please.

-If you say it that way no problem.

I get a little closer to him. I camouflage a little cry when I feel that one of his hands is getting a little too close to my buttocks.

-You're exaggerating, idiot. I whispered to him.

-Almost not I'm trying to hold back my dear.

Sticking out his tongue was so immature, especially with Harry right next to it.


	7. lonely

-You get along better than I see at Hogwarts. Grumbled Harry.

-Yes, we have learned to put our differences aside, it helps, I replied.

-And having grown up together too. No more Draco.

Harry finally sat down on one of the couches in front of us.

-You grew up together?

-From our birth to his abduction so around our eight years.

-It's true that it helps, sighed the only brunette in the room. In front of his sad air I could only add:

-Finally, you know, I don't especially remember a fight and a coup against me.

-You never loaned your toys I had to find a way for you to design to play with me.

-Idiot, I smiled before placing my lips tenderly on hers without fear of Harry's judgment that I felt warming slowly but surely.

Quick steps were heard in the corridor. It looked like a group of hippogriffs were playing Quidditch in the mansion. Then after a huge crash and a very very short silence, the door opened on all the adults in the house including the Potters. The latter looked around the room to finally notice Harry curled up in one of the corners of the sofa.

I who had imagined an emotional meeting with everyone who jumps in their arms and hugs I was disappointed. Everyone was silent and the only feeling hanging over the room was discomfort and uneasiness. Everyone looked at each other in the white of their eyes...

-Well, how are you? I threw to break the ice since it seemed that I was the only one who had enough savvy for. Don't look at me like! Do you speak!

Lily slid gently to the sofa where Harry was, but she put herself on the opposite side of her son, as if the latter was a frightened kitten. James was left on the armrest behind his wife.

-Harry, my darling, how you grow up!

-What happens after 17 years of parental abandonment...

-Harry! I yelled.

-No it's normal Sonya, sighed Lily, he has the right to blame us, not to have returned for him.

-Well! This is a good reason to be angry that, I hadn't thought about it yet since I first thought you died in a car accident then exploded by Voldemort and now I learn that you were just too to come and get your only son!

-Harry, James started in his turn, you should know that we have been following Tom for a very long time before your birth, my parents themselves were part of the first Knights before the Death Eaters were even created. So when Tom got wind of the prophecy, we knew it right away, it was vital to make Dumbledore believe that we were following him and your godfathers too. So we let you follow your destiny to find yourself then the pseudo-death of Voldemort and raise you as if nothing was under a false name.

-You sacrificed me ?!

-No! You had to go with Sirius but it's silly Peter didn't understand the plan and we were foolish enough to give him a task too complicated for his shabby little brain, which made a big part of the plan. And as a rescue plan, Sonya was going to join you at Hogwarts to bring you back then with Draco, but his kidnapping and Cissa was too afraid for Draco at the time. And since we were supposed to be dead, we couldn't risk having our magic signature detected outside the mansion.

Silence returned at the end of the older Potter's tirade, this time it was Harry who broke it.

\- I'm going to go see Severus, to try to get him out ...

He almost ran out of the living room to disappear in the darkness of the corridor.

The next chapter will focus mainly on a Snarry, and will come very soon.


End file.
